Ichiryusai Madarame
|englishva= }} Ichiryusai Madarame is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Major Character (Antagonist) **Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation: Major Character (Antagonist) Design Madarame is an elderly man with long grey hair tied in a ponytail and he has short facial hair. He wears traditional Japanese clothes. His Shadow Self wears traditional yellow kimono with make-up on his face (which Ryuji Sakamoto compares to a ), with his hair being styled in a Japanese topknot look that closely resembles a paint brush, as well as his eyebrows, which are bushier than his normal ones. When he transforms into Azazel, he becomes a set of four paintings that show different parts of his face (two eyes, his nose, and his mouth). Personality In public, Madarame comes off as polite, humble, and soft-spoken with a passion for the arts and pride in his impressive collection of art over the years. In truth, Madarame is an amoral, greedy con man with an extremely self-centered view of the world and a bloated sense of self-importance. Having suffered years of artist's block, Madarame resorted to extortion of his pupils to maintain his fame and cast them away the minute they were of no use to him. He is also not as poor or humble in his origins as he claims to be, as he owns a luxury car and a mansion. Unlike Kamoshida who outright abuses his volleyball team in Shujin Academy, Madarame hides his crimes and real personality from the public well. In the eyes of the public he is just a polite, humble and inspiring artist, and his true personality is only known by people who know and live with him personally, namely his pupils. However, his Shadow Self blatantly admits and flaunts his immoral and criminal acts in the open, which exposes himself to Yusuke who otherwise was supportive of him and didn't know about his actual personality. He believes his advanced age and skill as a tutor gives him the right to treat his students as unpaid labor and a source of artwork to keep his fame and income. In fact, Shadow Madarame even refers to them as his livestock at one point. He has a very cynical view of art and beauty, seeing both primarily as an avenue to profit, and is extremely bitter about his lack of personal inspiration as an artist, even going as far as hiding artwork of his students and exhibiting their artwork using his name. His greed and vanity is best represented with his treatment of Yusuke's mother, as he let her die of a seizure so he could steal her artwork and create forgeries of it to make money. Despite this, he takes great care and effort towards his subjects and actually raised them like his own children, which more often than not results in his victims having stockholm syndrome that lingers even after his fall. With his change of heart, he eventually repents for his actions and openly confesses his crime at a live conference; all the while having an emotional meltdown in front of the populace, realizing that his actions have caused irrevocable pain and suffering to all his victims, many of them which were his intended pupils who put great faith on him. As revealed by his rationalizations after being defeated, Madarame reveals two ulterior motivations for his crimes: an intense fear of poverty and a cynicism about how the public views art. He claims to be a victim of a trite society seeking the highly casual enjoyment of art as if it were a consumable item rather than an expression of the mind. True to his word, in the past, Madarame actually produced his own work with great integrity and was not the scammer that was encountered in-game. However, despite feeling scorn for this perceived view on the world around him, instead of protesting, Madarame adapts by shamelessly treating art as merchandise and selling it for profit and fame. His opportunistic attitude and distorted desires came to a climax when he let Yusuke's mother die from a seizure so he could steal her artwork. Profile ''Persona 5'' Madarame is a prestigious artist that is famous for his Japanese art. In the past, he was actually a brilliant artist who did not plagiarize or fleece anyone for profit. However, an artist's block had resulted in him running a scam where he would find pupils and tutor them, then sell or exhibit their work using his own name for profit. Over the years, he mentored many students, many of which lived with him in his humble shack near Shibuya. The shack is not his real home and is merely used to hide is true intentions; his real home is actually much more refined and registered under his mistress' name. However, his tutelage is merely a scam front, and as a result, many of his pupils found themselves ruined from their time there, losing passion in the arts or simply being cast aside once their artistic drives were depleted. Once these occurred, Madarame would search for a new prospect to continue his schemes. Among the many affected by his scheme was Natsuhiko Nakanohara who was similarly ruined and lost all passion for arts after being "mentored." None of Madarame's former pupils ever spoke up about him after they were casted aside, allowing him to continue his schemes for several years. To make things worse, his victims are known to commit suicide after falling victim to his schemes. One of Madarame's most famous paintings is the art piece titled "Sayuri," which was the self-portrait of a woman and her child that he stole and claimed for himself as he took the opportunity to let her die of a seizure. The woman's child is then taken under his adoptive care in hopes that he could fleece him of his artistic talent as well. He was first mentioned when the Phantom Thieves defeat Shadow Natsuhiko in Mementos. Natsuhiko was a victim of Madarame's extortion and ended up getting a job in the municipal ward after striking out on his own where he would constantly stalk his ex-girlfriend to vent his stress. Madarame first appeared alongside Yusuke who was following Ann to try to get her to be a model for his next piece and was sitting inside a black luxury car congratulating Yusuke for finding his artistic inspiration. His art exhibit opens next day and Yusuke offers them the tickets to enter, in which they saw Madarame being interviewed and speaking about his sources of inspiration for his art which the group later discovers, is completely conflicting with what he actually is. His real self acts calm and humble throughout the events surrounding the heist and even when angered, manages to keep some of his cool, although his Shadow Self will emphasize and flaunt his criminal acts. His sin is Vanity, which forms the basis of his Palace. His Palace transforms his modest, run down shack into a high scale museum with crowds waiting to see the exhibits. Inside of the Palace, dozens of pictures line the exhibits comprised of the portraits of all of the students he has extorted over the years, including Natsuhiko and Yusuke. It also consists of other exhibits that embody his vanity and self entitlement, including a "Spring of Life" sculpture and a giant statue of himself. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts plan a heist at his Palace to steal his heart after hearing numerous stories of how he has ruined the lives of his former pupils and how he is now using Yusuke for that end. Despite Yusuke's refusal to believe him, after Ann Takamaki models for Yusuke in order for Morgana to infiltrate a special door, it is revealed that Madarame had that he had made numerous replicas of Sayuri and was deceiving others into believing that they were buying the original painting from him. Due to his private room being infiltrated, Madarame planned on suing Ann and Yusuke for breaking and entering as well as the Phantom Thieves for initiating the idea. However, due to his exhibit still on display, he decides to wait until it has concluded so he can prevent attracting unwanted attention. Yusuke escapes into the Metaverse along with Ann afterwards, but still refuses to believe the rumors to be true after being shown evidence in the Metaverse. However, when the party encounters Madarame's Shadow, the Shadow reveals his true intentions that he has no regard of Yusuke or his other pupils and is simply using them for his own profit. This confirms Yusuke's fears to be true and it results in his Persona awakening. After the party defeats some of his Shadow Guards, Shadow Madarame threatens to destroy Yusuke's art career and leaves. The Thieves were eventually able to find their way to the Treasure and send a calling card to the real Madarame, turning it physical. As a precaution, Shadow Madarame swaps the Sayuri painting with a covered hehenonomoheji to trick the Thieves into a trap. Thinking that he has won, he shows Yusuke the true treasure, the Sayuri painting in its original condition. The lower quarter is now revealed, depicting a mother holding her newborn child. Shadow Madarame informs the group that it was Yusuke's mother who painted the original Sayuri and the baby is Yusuke. Madarame coveted the painting so much that when Yusuke's mother had a seizure, rather than call an ambulance, he simply left her alone to die, allowing him to take the painting with little opposition. To cover the picture's true intention, Madarame modified it into the Sayuri painting that he released to the public. Outraged at his former master for causing the death of his mother, Yusuke no longer feels any remorse for opposing him and the Phantom Thieves, with Yusuke making a final resolve, battle Shadow Madarame. His boss form, Azazel, takes the form of four floating paintings and expose him once it is destroyed. Despite a difficult fight, the Phantom Thieves emerge victorious. After his shadow is defeated, Shadow Madarame clings onto the Sayuri painting and pleas to Yusuke to spare him. Though Yusuke does, he tells the Shadow to return to the real Madarame and repent for all the damage he caused. Yusuke then takes the Sayuri painting with him out of the Palace. As the Palace collapses, Shadow Madarame lets the Phantom Thieves know about a black masked person who had also infiltrated his Palace. His treasure, the original "Sayuri" painting, was given to Cafe Leblanc by Yusuke as a thanks for letting him stay for one night, and the Phantom Thieves celebrate their victory by eating hot pot in the Leblanc attic. On June 5th, the real Madarame admits at a press conference that he plagiarized his own pupil's work. As he weeps heavily from the guilt of all the suffering he caused, Madarame turns himself into the police to atone for his abuse of his former pupils and his plagiarism. Many are shocked by this revelation and Madarame loses credibility and respect, especially by the art community. The revelation of his crimes also draws attention to the Phantom Thieves by the public and inspires Yusuke to continue his work with the Phantom Thieves. After defeating the TV manager in Shido's Palace, the Phantom Thieves learn Madarame was also involved in the conspiracy. The manager explains that the funds generated from the counterfeiting scam were used to fund Shido's campaign. Near the end of the game, the Phantom Thieves encounter Madarame's Shadow in the depths of Mementos, locked in a cell alongside their other previous targets. He, alongside the other Palace owners who's hearts have been stolen, praises the cell from which he originally escaped, declaring that he mistakenly believed himself to be talented and now views himself as a fool for wanting too much. Over the course of Yusuke's confidant, he and the Protagonist meet Akiko Kawanabe, who in the final portion reveals to be an old friend and classmate of Madarame. Kawanabe reveals to the two that Madarame didn't always act the way he did, but rather hated the concept of vanity and evil. He also told the two that Madarame once rushed all over trying to find a doctor in the later hours of the night when a young Yusuke developed a bad fever. But over time, Madarame began to use his students in the way he was originally against. According to Kawanabe, Madarame also got in the way of him getting locations to set up art studios. Akiko was also happy to know Yusuke was freed from Madarame's chains. ''Persona 5 Royal'' Madarame is largely identical to his Vanilla counterpart. However, once the painting form is destroyed, Madarame will no longer restore it and attack on foot. He attacks with elemental duplicates of himself that become progressively weaker as he summons them. When Tokyo is affected by Takuto Maruki's spell, Madarame apologizes and reconciles with Yusuke and allows him to exhibit Sayuri using his mother's name, reverting him back to the father that Yusuke used to always admire. This is actually a result of Takuto's reality warping using Yusuke's desires. Once the illusion is broke, Madarame is never heard of again, presumably being empty just like after his heart got changed. Strategy Madarame cycles between two phases throughout his battle. First, Madarame takes on the appearance of four different portraits; two eye portraits, a nose portrait, and a mouth portrait. Each portrait will absorb specific attacks; the eyes absorb Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind attacks, the nose absorbs Psychokinesis, Nuclear, Bless and Curse attacks, and the mouth absorbs Physical and Gun attacks. A common tactic is to use multi-targeting Physical attacks to destroy the eyes and nose, as the mouth has very little variety to its attacks, so that the party can whittle down its health with magic without much concern about elemental weaknesses or enemy buffs and debuffs. After defeating all four portraits, Shadow Madarame appears in his normal form and is automatically put into a Hold Up for a rush down. Madarame spends two full turns in this form before he reforms his portraits, albeit at half health, and needs to be defeated in this form to complete the battle. He only uses Madara-Megido, which deals a pitiful 10 damage, so take the opportunity to mount a full offense. Once Shadow Madarame has cycled through both forms once, the portrait version gains a new attack called The Artist's Grace which coats a party member in black paint. This status ailment lasts three turns and makes them weak to all forms of attacks. The portraits usually cast Rakunda right after using this skill, causing the painted individual to take even more damage. They also will revive a painting that is downed to 25% health, forcing the party to defeat them all quickly to draw out Shadow Madarame once more. If the party does not defeat Shadow Madarame after a second cycle, a new prompt is given to the party on the third cycle. A party member in battle can be sent to use some nearby black paint cans to inflict the same effect as Artist's Grace onto the portraits. It takes roughly three rounds for the character to use the paint on Shadow Madarame. The party must distract him in the meantime by attacking the portraits until then in order for this advantage to take place. In this case, not only the portraits take extreme amounts of damage, they can be downed for an All-Out Attack. Stats Shadow Madarame = |-| Painter's Eye = |-| Painter's Nose = |-| Painter's Mouth= Battle Quotes * "Mine is a world the mediocre cannot understand." * "Now... let's begin, you vermin!" * "Stupid brats." * "Take this!" * "Dammit... I'm the great Madarame... The Madarame who gathers a full crowd every time he opens an exhibit! I'm not someone that worthless brats like you are allowed to defy...!" * "Damn brats!" * "Grrr.... impertinent brats...! It seems you need a good whipping to make you understand!" * "Dammit... Dammit... Stop it, you brats, or else...!" * "N-Nghhhhhh...!? Wh-What the...!? My powers... They're suddenly draining..." (if paint is splashed on) * "Ngh.. D-damn brats... Even if you cry for help someday... you'll regret this... No adult will help you..." Gallery Etymology Ichiryū (一流) means "top-notch." Sai (斎) is a suffix for male given name or title which more commonly appears in classical literature. Madarame (斑目) means "speckle-eye." Trivia * Madarame's forging the theft of the painting "Sayuri" is an allusion to the actual painting , which is believed by some critic that its worldwide recognition was largely contributed by its theft instead of its technical aspects. Furthermore, Madarame's scam of selling forgeries of the supposedly missing "Sayuri" by making each buyer think they're buying the stolen original is a reference to a theory proposed by journalist Karl Decker in 1932, positing that the theft of the Mona Lisa in 1911 was part of a larger scheme masterminded by Argentine con man . According to Decker, Valfierno commissioned six copies of the painting before paying several men to steal the original, including Louvre employee who would eventually commit the robbery. Once news of the crime went public, Valfierno sold each copy to pre-selected collectors who believed the original was stolen for them. * Madarame is likely based on a combination of two personalities; ** The Japanese musician Mamoru Samuragochi, which is supposedly a deaf musician who was crowned as a "Digital-age Beethoven" by TIME magazine in 2001. In Feburary 2014, Takashi Niigaki reveals that his work is actually ghostwritten by him and he is actually not deaf. ** A Japanese artist known as Yoshihiko Wada, who has got an Education, Science and Technology Minister's Art Encouragement Prize due to his paintings, only for it to be stripped due to allegations of plagiarism stating that his artwork structure is very similar to Alberto Sughi's, an artist that he knew during his study in Italy. * Madarame's public apology is believed to be a parody to the hysterical defense by politician Ryutaro Nonomura which went viral in Japan. Incidentally the reason led to Nonomura's tearful press conference, spending tax money on numerous private hot spring trips, is also the court case followed by Sae Niijima during the main plot. * While Azazel is not associated with any sin in Judeo-Christianity, he being Shadow Madarame's battle form and association with paintings fits his role in mythology. He is generally taken to be one of the Watchers, angels who fell separately from Lucifer's rebellion when they taught humanity forbidden knowledge out of lust for human women-Azazel is credited with teaching the techniques for blacksmithing weapons and the art of cosmetics, especially makeup and mascara. This fits with Madarame being a formerly skilled painter who now parasitizes his own students for the sake of his vanity. * Madarame's motif shares similar origins from Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the loyal retainer to Oda Nobunaga. Like Hideyoshi, both were notorious for living off the talents of other people. Yusuke's persona Goemon was known for his failed assassination attempt on Hideyoshi and like Goemon, Yusuke's clumsy offer of having Ann as a model forces him to uncover the truth about Madarame. * In the Japanese version, Shadow Madarame's unique skill "Madara-Megido" is still pronounced "Megido" but the skill name is rendered in kanji "目偽怒" instead of katakana "メギド" with each syllable given a random kanji. It loosely means "Eye-Fake-Anger." * Most of Azazel's "unique attacks" are renamed versions of basic spells-Maelstrom is Garula, Dust Flurry is Magarula, Thunderclap is Zionga, Flame Dance is Agilao, and Silent Snowscape is Bufula. These moves even share the same animations as their original counterparts. This ties into Madarame's plagiarism, with him rechristening spells that are not his property as "uniquely" his own. Further driving the point home is the incredibly weak Madara-Megido, used by his true form, implying that Madarame has lost all of his desire to create his own work and is just stealing other's credit. * After his press conference confession, a chalk drawing of him weeping can be seen on the blackboard in the protagonist's class at Shujin Academy. * Out of the seven deadly sins, Madarame's sin of vanity '(an excessive love of one's apperance) can be related to '''pride '(excessively high self-esteem); however, pride is already taken by Shido. Prior to Pope Gregory the Great's official listing of the seven deadly sins, or capital vices, eight vices were traditionally listed by theologian monk Evagrius of Ponticus. Included in this original list was '''vainglory, which can be defined as the excessive desire for praise and fame, or the desire for praise without merit. This sin would apply to Madarame for seeking fame in exchange for plagiarized and stolen pieces of art. * Madarame's initial surname is Katsushika, in which he is referred to in his in-game files. He also hides a smoking pipe inside his model, although he does not use it anywhere in the game, and his Shadow Self does not have the pipe inside his model. ** Western sculptures and paintings can be seen in models of his Palace hidden inside the coding, indicating that he was originally intended to draw Western art instead of Japanese art. ** In the bad ending where the protagonist accepts Takuto's own version of reality in Royal, Madarame is seen using his smoking pipe. Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 Bosses Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters